El blip que no pasó
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Post-chasquido de Bruce. What if. El chasquido de Thanos provocó que la mitad de la población desapareciera, entre ellos Peter Parker, quien 5 años después volvió junto con todos los perdidos. Ahora solo quiere tranquilidad, y ver a sus amigos, pero no sabe quiénes blipearon, y quiénes no... Y no sabe si estará listo para descubrirlo.


**Los personajes aquí mostrados le pertenecen... Bueno, realmente ya no sé a quién, así que digamos que Sony/Disney. Solo me pertenece la historia que les comparto sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

* * *

Parker había pasado, en su opinión, por demasiadas cosas a su corta edad de 16 años; perdió a sus padres, también a su tío; obtuvo sus poderes y con ellos un gran peso sobre sus hombros; su primer interés amoroso se fue, luego de que su padre le tirara un edificio encima; fue una de las víctimas del chasquido del titán loco, perdiendo así 5 años, y cuando regresó… perdió a su mentor. Sí, ganaron la lucha, pero el señor Stark tuvo que sacrificar su vida por la de los demás.

Volver y tener que asimilar todo lo que pasó en la tierra durante su ausencia fue extraño, fueron días bastante caóticos. El mundo lloró la muerte de un héroe, festejó el regreso de los que creían perdidos, y siguió avanzando.

Peter estuvo feliz cuando pudo regresar a New York luego de pasar un par de días en casa de Pepper junto con otros más, apoyándola a ella y a la pequeña Morgan en su pérdida.

Volver a la ciudad, a su hogar, conllevó un raro sentimiento de desorientación. Era la misma ciudad, pero diferente al mismo tiempo, la gente hacía lo suyo, mientras que los recién llegados se veían tan perdidos como el joven arácnido.

May había logrado obtener un nuevo departamento, ya que el anterior había sido habitado durante los años perdidos, y aunque no podían recuperar todas sus cosas, no tenían que preocuparse mucho por ello gracias al programa de ayuda que Pepper había iniciado, y del cual eran beneficiarios.

Después de unos cuantos días más de adaptación, el joven decidió que era suficiente, necesitaba distraerse de todo lo acontecido, quería un poco de normalidad, por lo que durante el desayuno pidió con total seguridad a May que llamara a la escuela para tener su plaza de nuevo.

La institución a la cual Peter había estado asistiendo informó que tendría su lugar, y que dado a toda la conmoción del regreso de media ciudad, habían tenido un paro en las actividades, pero que reanudarían las clases el siguiente lunes, en apenas media semana. En el momento en el que su tía terminó con los arreglos para su regreso Peter se sintió feliz, sin embargo, conforme los días pasaban, esa felicidad fue abandonandolo, siendo reemplazada por temor, temor que lo acompañó durante la noche del domingo. No sabía nada sobre sus conocidos, y no dejaba de pensar en quiénes pudieron haberse ido… y quiénes no, quiénes pudieron seguir adelante mientras que los demás estaban fuera durante el blip. Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en su cama, ¿Y si Ned no blipeó? ¿Y si él fue el único que se fue? es decir, sabía que el chasquido de Thanos consistió en desaparecer a la mitad de la población, pero eso no quiere decir que dos de un grupo de cuatro desaparecieron, si no que de las 8 mil millones de personas en la tierra, se fueron 4 mil millones, sin ningún tipo de equidad en grupos, fue una total igualdad para todos, así que, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que fuera el único que quedó atrapado?

En algún momento de la noche, ya sea por inercia o cansancio, logro dormirse, no sin tener unas cuantas pesadillas que le hicieron despertar un par de veces. Cuando la alarma sonó por la mañana, se sentía agotado; apenas pudo sacar energía para salir de la cama, sin mencionar que antes de eso fue amenazado por May con arrojarle agua helada si no se levantaba, luego de que se quedó dormido por solo unos segundos más. Minutos después se sentó en la barra de la cocina, donde su tía le puso un plato con tostadas y avena, su estómago se sentía totalmente revuelto en aquel momento, así que abogando por la hora, se despidió de May y partió del departamento apenas habiendo probado un bocado.

El camino fue bastante corto, apenas lo notó hasta que el autobús lo dejó frente a la escuela, bajó sin ganas y se adentró al edificio, quedándose en el recibidor sin saber bien qué hacer; veía gente saludarse feliz, a otros cuantos buscar con la mirada a algún conocido, se encontró a sí mismo reconociendo personas de cursos menores al suyo que ahora tenían su misma edad, o una más alta, no fue sino hasta que miro a uno de los pasillos que vio a su mejor amigo, y soltó un suspiro de alivio, se veía exactamente como la última vez que lo vió cuando le pidió que lo cubriera en el autobús, se acercó a él, y sin decir una palabra chocaron sus manos, haciendo su largo saludo, para después darse un abrazo.

—Me alegro de verte.— comentó Ned mientras se separaron — Pensé que te encontraría con 21 años y graduado de la universidad

—¿Estas bromeando?— rió Peter— a los 21 seguramente ya estaría manejando mi propia empresa.

Fueron al gimnasio de la escuela, donde se les dio su nuevo horario junto con una bienvenida, mientras caminaba a su salon encontró más caras conocidas, de su mismo curso, y se sintió más aliviado, ya que sus temores habían sido en vano. Los acomodaron con un grupo que irónicamente era conformado con una mitad que blipeó y con otra mitad que no. La clase dio comienzo después de unas indicaciones y el reparto del material que estarían manejando, y ,a pesar de que Peter hacia un sobreesfuerzo por escuchar las palabras de su nueva profesora; sentía un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad que le hacía voltear a ver a sus compañeros. Sabía que no todos habían regresado, algunas de las personas que conocía no blipearon como él, y otras simplemente se fueron a rehacer sus vidas a otros lugares, entre los que decidieron volver vio a Betty Brant y a Flash Thompson, lo cual no le sorprendió, había visto a la chica en un centro comercial días antes, y el chico se las había arreglado para salir en un reportaje de un noticiero.

Cansado, recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, sus ojos cayeron en el escritorio de la educadora, en una de las esquinas reposaba una vasija de cerámica con flores blancas, las cuales el adolescente identificó como dalia, como si se tratara de una señal, se dió cuenta de lo que faltaba, o más bien, quién: no había visto a Michelle en lo que iba en la mañana. Intentó no hacer conclusiones erróneas, muchos habían sido puestos en otros grupos, tal vez ella estaba en un salon diferente, o no había podido asistir a clases ese día, habían muchas posibilidades de que sea nada, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo.

Al final del día se les llamó de nuevo al gimnasio, pero solo a los blipeados. El lugar no tardó en llenarse, tomaron asiento en las gradas, frente a ellos estaba el director parado junto al micrófono, y algunas personas sentadas al lateral. La reunión dió inicio con unas palabras del director, motivando a los jóvenes, y haciéndoles saber que no no se sintieran deprimidos por aquel salto de tiempo que habían sufrido, Peter ni siquiera puso atención, de nuevo, solo observaba a su alrededor, buscando disimuladamente a la chica, quien de nuevo brillaba por su ausencia, ni siquiera escucho cuando comenzaron a pasar a hablar personas que no habían blipeado, el joven no conocía a ninguno, por lo que siguió con su búsqueda, recorriendo una y otra vez todos los rostros que se encontraban en el gimnasio, pero eran demasiados. Ned, notando la repentina ansiedad de su amigo, golpeó levemente su costado para llamar su atención, logrando captar solo una parte.

—¿Qué sucede?— le susurró extrañado.

—¿Haz visto a MJ?— preguntó sin apenas verle, obteniendo una negación de cabeza, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que su amigo volviera a golpear su costado, esta vez repetidamente, hasta que Peter al fin lo miro molesto —Ned ¿Pero que es lo que...— ni siquiera pudo terminar, Ned señalo hacia el micrófono, sin separar la vista, y con una expresión de desconcierto, Peter, confundido, vio hacia donde apuntaba, y no tardó de encontrar porqué la reacción de su amigo.

Un hombre había terminado su anécdota sobre cómo siguió adelante, dándole el turno a la última persona, una mujer que con pasos ligeramente largos llegó al micrófono, el cual tuvo que acomodar un poco dado a su altura.

El joven sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer era MJ. El tiempo se detuvo. Lucía completamente diferente, atrás había quedado la muchacha con el cabello desarreglado y la ropa oscura y demasiado suelta; ahora llevaba el cabello en un moño limpio, con algunos cuantos mechones que reposaban cuidadosamente los lados de su cara, en la cual llevaba un poco de maquillaje; vestía un pantalón negro a la cintura con una camisa de botones blanca, un abrigo beige y unos tacones segundos volvieron a transcurrir cuando comenzó a hablar, y Peter, esta vez, se obligó a escuchar, aún sin procesar por completo la situación.

—Hola. Seré sincera, yo realmente no planeaba venir, pero lo pensé mejor, supongo ustedes necesitan escuchar algo que no sea solo burdas palabras de motivación.— comenzó segura pero ligeramente incómoda— Veran, hace 5 años el mundo se fue a la mierda, fui testigo de como varios compañeros desaparecieron sin ninguna explicación, así como más gente, dejando tan solo cenizas detrás. Nadie sabía qué había pasado, pero no tardaron en salir las teorías; los religiosos hablan sobre el arrebatamiento y del apocalipsis; mi teoría era que habían sido abducidos por aliens. Cuando las noticias oficiales salieron, resultó que había tenido razón en una parte— rió ligeramente, siendo acompañada por algunos, luego continuó— Los siguientes semanas fueron difíciles, nadie sabía cómo continuar, la mitad de la maldita población había desaparecido por culpa de un genocida ¿Que demonios íbamos a hacer?... pero lo fascinante de la humanidad es que siempre sigue adelante, y las semanas se hicieron meses, y esos meses años, la pérdida dolía, pero decidimos vivir por los que se habían ido. Por mi parte, yo terminé la preparatoria, y entré a una academia de arte, seguí con mi vida y crecí, por eso es extraño verlos ahora aquí, para ustedes solo han pasado unos días, se ven exactamente igual, pero para mi fueron 5 años, ustedes van a ir a clases y quejarse sobre el siguiente examen, mientras que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui, solo extender mi discurso para que ustedes tengan unos minutos libres más— comentó lanzando una sonrisa y paseando su mirada por las gradas, topándose con los ojos de Peter clavados en ella, inmediatamente desvió la mirada y apresuró su despedida — Pero bueno, aunque toda la situación apeste, ustedes solo sigan adelante, no todo es tan malo, disfruten de lo que aún pueden vivir.

La mujer dejó el micrófono con un asentimiento de cabeza, y el director volvió a tomar la palabra, agradeció a los invitados por sus palabras, y terminó con otro discurso que el adolescente no captó.

A pesar de todo no lograba digerir lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cuantas eran la probabilidades de que la persona que le…. ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas que pudieron no blipear, ella tuvo que ser una de las que se quedaron?

Fue Ned nuevamente quien le sacó de su letargo, indicando que ya podía irse, caminaron hasta la salida en silencio, Ned se despidió ante la insistencia de Peter de estar bien, dejándolo en la acera de la escuela. El joven arácnido estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó al chico que corría detrás suyo, no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando pasó demasiado cerca, golpeándole el hombro donde colgaba su mochila, provocando que esta cayera al suelo, dejando sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo.

El joven se inclinó para recoger sus libros, había terminado de regresarlos a su mochila cuando notó que faltaba uno, el cual justo alguien le extendía, lo tomó mientras se levantaba, guardandolo y murmurando un gracias sin siquiera ver a la persona.

—De nada, perdedor— le contestó la persona con todo divertido. Peter levantó la vista, encontrándose a MJ regresandole la mirada.

—Hey, tu-tu- yo no vi-yo... ho-hola— Peter sintió su cara arder, y quería que la tierra le tragara por su ataque de tartamudeo, pero eso poco o nada le importó a MJ, quien lo miró enternecida y le sonrió.

—Hola, Peter.

—Hola, Mj- Michelle… ¿co-como estas? — preguntó sintiéndose completamente patético.

—He estado bien, y por favor, sigo siendo MJ, ¿recuerdas?— sonrió— pero la cuestion aqui es ¿tú como estas?

—Bien— se apresuró a contestar, esforzándose por no tartamudear— Es solo que ha sido un poco.. chocante, ver todo tan diferente.

—Te entiendo, siento lo mismo, todos ustedes se ven como si apenas ayer estábamos en el autobús antes de que todo esto pasara—comentó— Es raro porque ustedes aún seguirán en ese autobús, y yo, simplemente ya no pertenezco aquí.

—MJ… yo, lo siento

—¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué? No tienes porqué sentirte culpable— le sonrió— pasé muchas noches preguntandome porqué se habían ido, porqué yo no me había ido también, porqué no te- se quedaron, pero luego entendí que esto no había sido culpa de ninguno de nosotros, fuimos víctimas, y no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Peter se sintió aún peor, quería decirle la verdad, sobre cómo había estado ahí para luchar con el titan la primera vez, sobre cómo habían perdido, y que si se hubiera esforzado más tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, estaba involucrado, no había hecho lo suficiente, la culpa era también parte suya. Pero no podía decir nada, solo sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, MJ se dió cuenta de esto, e inmediatamente envolvió al adolescente en un abrazo, el joven rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba a la mujer, quien acariciaba su espalda y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, se separó de él luego de unos minutos, cuando logró calmarse.

—Escucha, yo realmente tengo que irme, debo de tomar un vuelo— explicó, sacó un papel y escribió algo, para luego dárselo a Peter— No dudes en llamarme si no te siente bien ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias MJ—contestó el joven avergonzado

Ella le sonrió una vez más y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, para después llamar a un taxi que pasaba cerca. Peter la observó irse en silencio, sin poder hacer nada, de pronto sintió que caía, un vacío se instalo en su estomago, y se hallaba sin poder moverse.

Un golpe le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose envuelto entre sus cobijas, en el suelo de su habitación.

—¡Peter! se te hará tarde— le advertía May desde la cocina— ¡Espero que ya estés levantado y vistiendote, o iré y te arrojaré agua helada!

—¡Ya desperte!— le contestó el joven aun confundido, apartó las cobijas, y se talló los ojos, encontrandolos húmedos por lágrimas aparentemente derramadas.

No entendía ¿Había sido un sueño? echo un vistazo a su celular, era lunes.

Tuvo que tomar una rápida ducha al notar que había estado sudando. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Se vistió y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, May lo interceptó y lo obligó a desayunar cereal, sin aceptar una negativa. Se apresuró a terminar y se despidió, tenía que llegar a la escuela, se sentía incluso más inquieto que en su sueño.

Su llegada fue terroríficamente similar a la de su sueño, en el recibidor todos se saludaban o se buscaban. sintió cómo su cuerpo dio escalofrios cuando miró hacia un pasillo y se encontró con Ned, quien ajeno al sueño de Peter lo saludo chocando sus puños y lo abrazó. El joven se obligo por sonreír después del abrazo, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de los nervios.

—No tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado.— dijo Peter apenas se separaron.

—Definitivamente tienes que contarme— rió Ned.

Por los siguientes minutos el joven procedió a narrar todo lo ocurrido apenas dejó el autobús. finalizando con la gran batalla y el último chasquido que hizo desaparecer a Thanos y su ejército. Ned se sintió bastante apenado cuando su amigo tocó la parte sobre los últimos momentos de vida de Tony Stark, por lo que lo abrazó de nuevo, dándole su total apoyo

Se les indicó que fueran a su antiguo salón, donde se encontraban más compañeros que habían blipeado. El señor Harrington entró al aula, luciendo más cansado que antes, y explicándoles que tendrían que ponerse al corriente para poder ser incorporados con los demás grupos. Ahora, su clase consistiría en contar los hechos importantes que sucedieron durante el blip. Esto poco le importaba a Peter, quien de manera casi compulsiva estudiaba todo el salon, todos habían tomado sus lugares usuales, pero habían varios que estaban vacíos, el de ella era uno de estos.

La clase fue interrumpida por una secretaria que debía de pasar lista para asegurarse de que todos estaban en la clase correcta. Cuando llegó la parte de la J, Peter contuvo la respiracion; Jason, Jenkins, Jinks, Johns, Josephs… y luego pasó a la K, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando dijeron su apellido, de no ser porque Ned lo pellizcó para que contestara.

Cuando terminaron de pasar la lista y asegurarse de que no faltara nadie, Peter no pudo evitar levantarse, ir con la mujer y preguntar.

—¿Son todos?

—¿Disculpa?— preguntó extrañada

—¿No faltó nadie? ¿Son todos los que volvieron del grupo?—insistió, la mujer revisó las listas de nuevo y asintió

—Me parece que sí, son quienes regresaron y pidieron su plaza.

—¿Y los que no la pidieron?— sabía la respuesta, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer escucharla.

—Bueno… no todos los de tu grupo blipearon, muchos se quedaron...

Apenas escucho esto Peter sintió que su mundo se balanceaba, murmuró una excusa de sentirse mal y salió de salon, necesitaba aire, y no lograba hallar una maldita salida, su estómago comenzó a revolverse, hasta que se halló frente a un basurero en un pasillo cerca de las oficinas, y regresó lo poco que tenía en su estómago, hasta que solo sintió el amargo sabor del ácido estomacal, pero aun así se quedó ahí, recargado en el bote dando cara al contenido de este, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, no era justo ¿Acaso no le habían quitado ya suficiente? ¿Porque tenían que quitarsela también a ella?

Pasaron minutos hasta que alguien, quien supuso era Ned, llegó y le puso una servilleta de frente, sin muchos miramientos Peter la tomo y se limpio, aun sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a su amigo sin romperse.

—Gracias— atinó a decir luego de unos segundos.

—De nada, perdedor— abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz femenina, pero tuvo miedo de alzar la mirada ¿Y si su sueño era real? sin embargo, no podía quedarse mirando a la basura para siempre, por lo que armó de valor, y la miro.

Soltó el aire aliviado, cuando se encontró a la misma chica de cabello desarreglado y ropa holgada, observandolo entre preocupada y confundida. Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando de pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de Peter, quien ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo raro que sería para ella su comportamiento, solo le importaba que estaba ahí, con él, un poco incomoda y desconcertada, pero no tardó en corresponder a su abrazo

Cuando al fin la soltó se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas volvían a tener lágrimas, lo cual la joven notó.

—Hey, oye ¿Estas bien?— preguntó aun confundida por lo recién pasado. Peter se limpió la cara con las magas de su sudadera rápidamente y asintió

—Sí, sí, es sólo que, me alegro de que no tengas 21 años— explicó a lo que la chica bufó

— Bueno, técnicamente tenemos 21, pero ya sabes, un chasquido nos hizo perder 5 años, y aqui estamos, teniendo que repetir el curso, lo cual apesta.— se quejó rodando los ojos.

—Lo se, pero creo que solo debemos seguir adelante, no es tan malo, aun tenemos cosas que disfrutar— dijo recordando las palabras de la MJ de su sueño—, al menos nosotros estamos juntos… ¡Nuestro grupo, me refiero! —se apresuró a agregar, la chica solo le sonrió de lado.

—Supongo que tienes razón, eres muy sabio Peter Parker— se sonrieron, mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que una de las secretarías llamó a MJ desde las oficinas— Bueno, nos vemos en clase en un rato, debo de arreglar un problema de papeleo que hizo que mi nombre no figurara en las listas.

—Claro, nos vemos— se despidió Peter sintiéndose tonto al no pensar en esa posibilidad, dió media vuelta y caminó de vuelta a su salon, pero no avanzó mucho hasta que escuchó la voz de MJ llamándole.

—Peter, yo… también me alegro de que no tengas 21—dijo sonriendo tímidamente y con eso se metió a las oficinas, dejando al joven con un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago y una sonrisa boba comenzando a formarse, definitivamente este prometía ser un año interesante.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo.

Yo realmente me decepcioné de que no mostrarán un poco más de cómo habían sido las cosas post-chasquido de Bruce, así que aquí está un poco de lo que me imagino que fue, al menos para Peter, y si, lo hice algo dramático.


End file.
